Cada Año
by Arthur F. Jones D. Bonnefoy
Summary: Bueno, la historia la hice por una actividad de navidad en un grupo en facebook. La historia es en un universo alterno en el tiempo de los piratas entonces no hay titanes ni nada de eso. Y pues lo demás quiero que sea mas sorpresa jaja :D ((ErenxNyoLevi osea Levi mujer)) Y no puse lemmon, no soy muy buena escribiendo lemmon hetero entonces no me metí mucho en eso. Merry X-mas¡
1. Chapter 1

Bueno generalmente estribo mucho pero casi nunca termino mis historias, no soy buena poniendo finales ;n; pero bueno, a esto, entre a un "Amigo Secreto" en el grupo de Ravaille Uke y pues… ¡Aquí esta mi historia! Cumplí mi parte con mucho gusto.

Quiero agradecer a mi novio por ayudarme con la historia n u n

Dedicado: _Mi amigo secreto fue Daniela Arribasplata_

Pareja: _Eren/Levi(LeviNyo osease mujer y además sorpresita x3)_

Disclaimer: _Sip esa cosa que tengo que poner, pues todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, pero la historia es mía._

Advertencias: _Pues no realmente, pero tal vez algo de lagrimas en cierta parte. (FYI: No es tragedia para aclarar)_

Oh, cabe aclarar que la historia es en un.. Universo alterno en el tiempo de los piratas entonces no hay titanes ni nada de eso.

Ahora si, ¡Espero lo disfruten!

**Prologo**

Un niño se encontraba corriendo emocionado hacia la bahía, era la hora al fin, podría ver aquel barco, del que los adultos tanto hablaban, zarpar. La emoción lo recorría de forma infantil como a cualquier niño de 10 años le pasaba al ver algo emocionante y poco común.

-Casi, ya casi… que no se vaya, que no se vaya- murmuraba para si mismo aumentando un poco el ritmo de su carrera casi llegando a su meta.

Derrapó levemente al llegar a las escaleras de madera, la humedad de el mar provocaba que estas se pusieran resbalosas y por culpa de eso el pobre Eren casi cae de bruces al piso, para su buena suerte logro reponerse y bajo de golpe los peldaños que le quedaban cayendo parado sin problemas sobre la fría y húmeda arena. Era época de invierno y todo aquello estaba helado en esos días.

-¡Ahí esta! Wooh, que grande es…- dijo mientras un barco, claramente pirata, pasaba frente al puerto de su pueblo. Aquel barco nunca paraba ahí pero cada cierto tiempo pasaba frente, espantando a los padres y maravillando a los chiquillos curiosos.

Imponente, era la palabra perfecta para describir aquella, en su forma, bella embarcación. Un aire fantasmal la rodeaba, con la pintura negra ya algo desgastada por navegar tanto, y unas partes ya con moho. Las grandes velas negras se izaban y encorvaban por el viento haciendo que todo se deslizara por el mar sin problema alguno. Y al final, pero no menos importante, la bandera pirata izada hasta arriba, ondeando en el viento con una calavera atravesada por un hueso de un lado y de el otro una espada. Arriba apenas se alcanzaba a divisar la tripulación caminando de un lado a otro cada quien ocupado en su trabajo.

Eren estaba maravillado por aquel barco, nunca lo diría frente a sus padres pero a el le encantaría estar subido en uno de esos barcos, ser un pirata, navegar y conocer los mares mas peligrosos y los océanos mas embravecidos. Sentir el viento revolver su pelo con cada brisa marina.

-Dudo que te guste estar en el mar cuando hay tormenta…- una voz, tranquila y seria, aunque de igual forma sonaba infantil, sacó a Eren de su ensoñación haciendo que su mirada viajara del barco a su nuevo acompañante.

Una niña, rondando la misma edad que él, se encontraba parada a la orilla de la playa, dejando que con cada ola que sus pequeños y descalzos pies se mojaran un poco, llevaba un vestido azul marino, el pelo corto para ser mujer y una mirada seria poco normal en una niña de su edad.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto animado el menor mientras se acercaba a la chica –Yo digo que sería muy divertido, e interesante- murmuró lo ultimo dejándose notar la emoción en su voz.

La niña, un tanto desconfiada, se alejo discretamente cuando el chico se acercó lo suficiente, pero contesto la pregunta desviando solo un momento sus obscuros ojos al chico antes de regresarlos al mar.

-Podrías morir…- murmuró simplemente mientras sus hombros se elevaban un poco, como si le restara importancia al asunto con aquel simple gesto.

Eren, a diferencia de la chica que resultaba mas tranquila e incluso podría decirse tímida, o solo un tanto apática, la miraba con todo el descaro posible de un niño de su edad, haciéndose una y mil preguntas sobre la chica, desde las ganas de preguntarle, que hacia ahí, hasta el, por que su pelo era tan corto y obscuro.

-¿Y?- como si no entendiera en lo absoluto lo que la palabra "morir" significaba, Eren se encogió de hombros animado mientras su mano iba hasta su cadera ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras pensaba –No me importaría morir si cumplo mi sueño por hacerlo- dijo simplemente.

La chica parpadeo unos segundos un tanto desconcertada por la respuesta que había recibido, y por un momento se vio ligeramente sorprendida volteando su mirada hacía el chico que se había puesto a divagar de nuevo en sus pensamientos y ensoñaciones. Se quedó observando ahora mas directamente al chico que ya había llamado su atención, lo observaba como si estuviera leyéndolo, no entendía del todo el gran entusiasmo que tenían los seres humanos, en especial los niños. Antes de que se percatara los brillantes ojos esmeralda ya estaban posados sobre los suyos y una amigable mano se extendía hacia ella.

-Me llamo Eren, Eren Jaeger – dijo presentándose con ánimos hacia la chica ampliando una sonrisa infantil e inocente.

La niña se mordió el labio de forma leve mientras pensaba en como responder aquel gesto. Levantó levemente la mano pensando durante unos segundos si aquello era una costumbre humana, estrechar manos, los había visto hacer eso una que otra vez.

-Levi… Levi Ackerman- dijo levemente mientras juntaba su mano con la de Eren estrechándola de forma leve haciéndolo solo durante el tiempo necesaria y soltándolo en poco tiempo.

Eren siguió hablando sobre cosas triviales, lo típico de los que los niños de su edad hablaban, manteniendo la atención de Levi sin problemas, la cual, aunque no lo mostraba casi, estaba bastante interesada en oír lo que el menor tenía que contarle, aunque en ciertos momentos ella le hacía preguntas a Eren que lo hacían preguntarse por que le cuestionaba aquello si era algo tan obvio, pero solo lo ignoro, dando por hecho que Levi era una niña bastante peculiar aunque le gustaba hablar con ella.

-Debo irme- murmuró Eren levantándose de la arena limpiándose la ropa sin mucho entusiasmo, había oído la voz de Armin y Mikasa que iban hacia donde se encontraban, buscándolo probablemente.

Cuando se habían sentado en la arena, no recordaban realmente y no le daban mucha importancia, volteó la mirada viendo el pelo rubio de Armin asomarse por donde sabía que probablemente se encontraría Eren.

-Te quedaras mas… - Volteó a donde estaba Levi, o a donde debía estar, por que ahora solo se veía la marca de que ahí se había sentado la chica pero no parecía haber rastro de a donde se había ido –Levi… ¿Levi?-

Eren se asomó por las rocas solo unos segundos hasta que escucho que lo llamaban sus amigos, lo buscaban, probablemente su madre estaba preocupada por que ya era tarde.

-¡Aquí!- dijo mientras subía las escaleras de madera volteando el rostro solo unos segundos hacia el mar buscando algún rastro de Levi pero no lo encontró, suspiro de forma leve, tal vez la varía en el pueblo en algún otro momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Eren se encontraba caminando por la orilla de la playa, observando el lugar, sus facciones de niño habían cambiado de forma leve, era mas alto que antes, bastante mas alto, su rostro con menos cachetes que antes, mas alargado, aunque aun con su aire un tanto infantil, que habría de tener, 16 años a penas.

Esperaba paciente, como lo hacia todos los años durante los últimos 6 años, esperaba su llegada, ese mismo día, todos los años, la esperaba, a que apareciera caminando. Hacia 6 años que repetían eso, hacia 3 años el había caído en cuenta de que no era normal, pero nunca se atrevía a preguntarlo, como hacerlo… Desperdiciar los únicos momentos que tenía con ella solo por saber, no valían la pena, correr el riesgo de que fuera algo que, además de incomodarla, podría alejarla de su lado. Si es que en realidad estaba a su lado.

-Eren- una suave y familiar voz lo llamo caminando por la orilla en dirección a él.

Lentamente la silueta de la chica se marco por completo. A diferencia de cómo era al ser mas pequeña, Levi también había cambiado, su rostro ya no era nada aniñado, había crecido pero al ponerse a un lado de Eren eso apenas se notaba, la diferencia de altura era muy marcada.

-Levi- se acerco a la chica rápidamente, completamente animado y mostrándolo sin problemas. –Le estaba esperando-

Seguía siendo igual de expresivo que antes, sus ojos esmeralda delataban cualquier emoción que sintiera, por mas leve que fuera, a diferencia de Levi que se mantenía seria casi en todo momento.

La chica asintió de forma leve mirando de reojo los ojos ajenos y luego viendo el mar, como de costumbre, no lo decía, nunca lo diría pero le abrumaba ver a Eren a los ojos, todas aquellas emociones, la ponían nerviosa y era algo que no le gustaba.

-Lo se, siempre me dices lo mismo- todos los años, la esperaba.

Eso la alegraba bastante, oír aquella frase. No lo admitiría pero el año en el que Eren no apareciera en la playa, se sentiría terriblemente mal, no entendía por que, pero seria de las peores cosas que podrían pasarle.

Una leve risa escapo de los labios de el menor el cual asintió de forma leve ante lo que le había dicho.

-No es mi culpa que siempre llegue tarde- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros de forma leve mirando el mar de igual manera, aunque manteniendo la vista de forma mas discreta en la chica.

-Yo no llego tarde mocoso, tu estas aquí antes…- se explicó quitándole toda la importancia y sin captar en absoluto el "chiste" del menor.

Aun pese a lo negativa que llegaba a ser la chica, Eren no podía dejar de apreciarla. No le importaba que tuviera ese carácter tan, indiferente hacia el. Ella aparecía todos los años, en esa playa. Eso era suficiente para que Eren se diera cuenta que, le agradaba y que el día que dejara de hacerlo, ella simplemente no volvería y viceversa.

-Es por que quiero verla… solo por eso llego antes- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la arena y recargaba las manos.

Un leve rubor adorno las pálidas mejillas de la chica, dándoles mas vida y haciéndola ver mas linda, según Eren que, aunque sin verse obvio, la observaba de reojo, atento a sus reacciones y sonriendo mas por lo que acababa de causar.

-Hmmm… Ya veo- Levi se cubrió el rostro con el pelo ladeando un poco la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo aunque si mucho éxito.

Eren se quedo viendo el mar satisfecho con la reacción ajena. Pudo saber que Levi se había sentado a su lado solo con oír el sonido que hacia la arena al moverse y el peso del otro cuerpo dejarse caer los últimos centímetros.

-Levi… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- inquirió lentamente el muchacho mientras dejaba la mirada perdida en el mar, que hacia que sus ojos esmeralda se mezclaran con el zafiro del mar.

Levi miró de reojo al chico mordiéndose el labio levemente sin estar seguro de que pregunta le haría, un nudo en su estomago empezó a formarse debido a los nervios.

Lo dudó, por unos segundos estuvo a nada de preguntarle por que solo podía verla una vez al año, pero prefirió no hacerlo, cambió su pregunta al ultimo momento.

-¿Por que viene?- pregunto, desconcertando a la chica con su pregunta -¿Por qué viene todos los años? Solo viene a la playa y luego se va, y no vuelve a aparecer-

En realidad Eren había buscado a la chica los otros días, e incluso había preguntado a varias personas en diferentes lugares del pueblo, si habían visto a una chica, dando la descripción de Levi, y siempre recibía la misma respuesta. No, nadie la conocía al parecer.

-Ehh… eso- Levi desvió la mirada sonrojándose lentamente, no sabia que podría decir para no causar otra impresión, aunque no estaba segura de que impresión quería causar en Eren.

¿Por qué iba?... Esa duda se formó en su cabeza, no tenía una razón especifica para ir todos los años. Desde que había conocido a Eren en aquella playa le había llamado la atención, tenia una forma de pensar que la había cautivado. Tan energético. Iba por el.

Iba por Eren.

En cuanto cayó en cuenta de eso se sonrojo de sobre manera, sintiendo su cara como si fuera un tomate, así sentía que se veía. Escondio el rostro entre sus piernas fingiendo que miraba el mar como si fuera lo mas interesante que había.

-No lo se… Es divertido estar aquí, y es muy calmado- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Recordó cuando había estado jugando con Eren, hacia tal vez 4 años, se habían puesto a hacer un castillo de arena. O la vez que se pusieron a ver las constelaciones, Eren había llevado un libro con información sobre ellas y se pusieron a ver cuales encontraban.

Cada que iba a verlo, había cambiado en algo, generalmente era la estatura, cada vez mas alto. Eso le molestaba un poco, ya que se sentía pequeña y eso no le gustaba nada, aunque le resultaba un tanto… favorecedor en el chico, se veía mejor que cuando era niño.

-Oh ya veo- murmuró Eren riendo un poco, muy conforme con la reacción de Levi.

Esta le dirigió una mirada disimulada mientras inflaba los cachetes levemente al notar la sonrisa de Eren.

-No te rías de mi mocoso malcriado…- dijo simplemente cerrando los ojos y ocultando una sonrisita.

-No no, yo no me reiría de usted Levi- murmuró Eren de forma ligeramente sarcástica a lo cual la chica lo miro con enfado aunque también diversión mal disimulada, lo cual solo lo hizo soltar una carcajada, y en un intento de disimularla termino teniendo un ataque de tos.

-Te recomendaría que empezaras a correr- dijo la chica con un aura un tanto obscura y la mirada oculta por el pelo, mientras un leve tic le jalaba la comisura del labio.

Haciendo caso a lo que le decía, Eren se levanto de golpe, dándose la vuelta y empezó a correr, aunque no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando una bola de arena se estrello con fuerza contra su nuca mandándolo de cara a la arena de nuevo.

-¡A-auuu¡- no alcanzo a meter las manos y sintió algo de arena meterse en su boca.

Sintió la presión del cuerpo de Levi, sentada sobre su espalda y empezó a jalarle la pierna, haciéndole una llave al pobre chico debajo de si, el cual empezó a retorcerse sin mas.

-¡Pare pare lo entiendo no me reiré mas de usted!- grito mientras golpeaba con la palma la arena, en señal de rendición.

-Júralo- murmuro Levi, satisfecha por lo que oía. Aunque jalo mas la pierna ajena.

-¡Lo juro!- gritó el menor tratando de zafar la pierna de aquel doloroso agarre.

-Bien- le soltó la pierna, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Con una sonrisa algo cruel y divertida aun en el rostro.

Eren soltó un suspiro aliviado, moviendo un poco la pierna para desentumirse y luego alzó la mirada por encima de su hombro viendo a la chica sobre de si.

-Ehm… Levi…- no sabía bien que decir, no le incomodaba ni nada, pero simplemente no tenía algo que decir.

-No se por que vengo… Algo me ata a este lugar y me hace regresar todos los años- dijo simplemente mirándolo de manera acusadora, dándole a entender a Eren lo que quería entender.

Un suspiro leve salió de sus labios, a diferencia de el pasado, este era mas de conflicto que de alivio.

En un movimiento rápido pero cuidadoso, logró dejar a la chica debajo de su cuerpo, rozando ya la arena húmeda.

La miró a los ojos, perdiéndose unos momentos en aquel color tan obscuro, luego bajo la vista lentamente, su nariz pequeña y un tanto respingada, sus labios pequeños y rozados, al igual que sus mejillas, sonrojadas de forma leve e igualmente tierna.

Su mano viajó de la arena, hasta el rostro ajeno, pasando el pulgar por su mejilla, tan suave y satinada. La delineó lentamente. Fijándose en cada milímetro. Su piel era perfecta. Ella era perfecta, en todo el esplendor de la palabra.

-O-oe… Eren- Levi podía sentir el nudo en su estomago volver a aparecer y crecer de forma que dolía pero al mismo tiempo era una sensación un tanto agradable.

-Perfecta…- Susurró el menor inconscientemente, sin percatarse.

-Perfec… Eren, ¿Qué mier…?- la chica hubiera terminado su maldición, de no ser por que los labios ajenos la callaron.

Suaves y tibios. Todo era tan confuso que Eren decidió solo concentrarse en la sensación de los labios ajenos acoplándose a los suyos.

Paso por la mente de la chica la idea de empujarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquel nudo que tanto la molestaba se apaciguaba y una sensación que no entendía del todo empezaba a calmarla. Correspondió, de la forma que pudo, poniendo algo mas de presión en aquel beso.

Todo terminó igual que a como había empezado, de forma suave, tal vez algo lenta. La miró a los ojos de nuevo, ahora seguro de que aquel sonrojo lo había provocado el, y también, casi seguro de que sus mejillas también se encontraban coloreadas.

-Eso… fue…- no estaba seguro de que decir, y al parecer, Levi tampoco sabía que decir, solo lo miraba, confusa pero no enojada. Eso lo aliviaba.

-Eren… Tengo que irme, ya es hora- murmuró lentamente, el tiempo se había pasado mas rápido de lo que quería, pero tenía que irse ya.

-Pero… No, aun no… Quédese… Q-quédate otro rato… - susurró, en forma casi de suplica, haciendo que una ligera punzada de culpa atravesara a la chica.

No podía quedarse mas, no por que no quisiera, no podía… Por el bien de ambos no podía darse ese lujo, de exponerse frente a Eren.

Lo empujo de forma suave para liberarse, haciendo que el chico se sentara en la arena y así ella puso levantarse.

-Nos vemos el próximo año Eren- dijo, pasándole los dedos por el pelo, sintiendo lo suave que era.

-E-espera- Eren hizo ademan de levantarse pero Levi se dio la vuelta, y empezó a caminar alejándose del chico, ignorando lo que le pedía.

Eren se quedó ahí. Hincado en la arena mientras la veía alejarse. Hasta que su silueta se perdió entre unas rocas que se alzaban a lo lejos.

-Espera- susurró de forma perdida.

Luego se decidió. Se levanto de la arena y empezó a correr hacía donde había ido la chica, no la dejaría ir, no quería. Aunque algo le decía que lo dejara así, no quería. Corrió mas rápido hasta llegar a las rocas por las que había desaparecido la chica.

-¡Levi!- se asomó entre las rocas, escalando un poco para pasar.

Se detuvo en seco. Confuso por lo que sus ojos captaban. Ahí estaba Levi, como la acababa de ver hacia unos segundos. Pero, al mismo tiempo era completamente diferente.

Escamas, azules con algo de brillo morado, adornaban sus piernas. O lo que en algún momento fueron piernas, que ahora eran cambiadas por una cola escamosa pero, de cierta forma aun hermosa.

-E-eren…- La cara de Levi se crispo en una mueca de pánico unos segundos al ver a Eren. Antes de que el menor pudiera decir otra cosa, dejó caer el cuerpo al agua.

En aquellas rocas se formaba algo parecido a un gran hoyo, lleno de agua, que conectaba a una cueva submarina y al mar al mismo tiempo. Levi se sumergió rápidamente, escapando de aquella situación presa de el pánico. Dejando a Eren parado en las rocas, procesando lo que acababa de ver.


End file.
